Forever December
by mina jacobs
Summary: Roswell SGA slash. Liz Parker is Johns daughter and has a son how will she cope with Atlantis When she must go there and how will the team react when they find out about her. whose heart will be broken and who will be shock when John comes back?
1. What has been lost

"It had been two weeks since Teyla told me she was pregnant, two weeks since she left for Kanan,Two weeks since the woman I love broke me into a thousand pieces."

**2 weeks later**

" Well Col. Things will certainly be ... different without you in Atlantis"Rodney said with a hint of sadness and pain.

" oh I'll miss you to Rodney so do go blowing yourself up because I'm gone."

"Hey Sheppard you know that your just running away right?"Ronon as blunt as ever said to me.

"yeah I know"

"good"

"Chevron eight is locked, bye Col. Sheppard"

The last goodbyes had been said and my time in Atlantis was over, it was time to start a new chapter in my life I hope it is good.


	2. Lizzy

"Dad you won't get better by letting me win."said a brown haired girl with a striking resemblance to John.

" You are not getting me that easily Liz Parker-Sheppard."She laughed a laugh that only her mother could have given her.

When I came back from Atlantis I was invited to Nancy Parkers funeral. I had known Nancy back in high school for the brief period of time that my dad was stationed there, for about 6 months, so I got close and well you can figure out what happened. She didn't tell me she was pregnant so when we left I didn't know why she wanted no contact until I went to the funeral.

" And tho I walk through the valley of death I fear no Evil..."

"and now the eulogy given by Liz Parker-Sheppard" that made me look up and when I did I saw a girl about 17 who looked exactly like me feature for feature my kid. After the funeral Liz walked up to me and said " so your my dad hi" I was in total shock, not only was she my kid but she had said it like she was waiting for me to come and say "hi I'm your dad lets go and get some food" I was freaking out until she said "Mom told me about you and how you didn't know about me so I forgive you."

Thats how I met her but the reason she was living with me is because of her "dad". He wanted her to stay with him when Nancy's will said she was to live with me and he was not happy about that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You bastard you took her from me, you won't get my daughter."The look in Jared's eyes was not a good look.

"firstly she is my daughter... technically and secondly I didn't take Nancy so you can leave" I was so angry I wanted to explode but for Lizzy's sake I let him go.


	3. Will find

**Liz POV**

It was weird growing up knowing that I had a dad who didn't know I was alive mom encouraged me to call Jared dad I thought it was I don't know stupid crazy you pick a word. I could tell that Jared was not the type of guy I wanted to have as a dad, I remember once when I was little that Jared had to much to drink, he got antsy like he hated me for no reason. Since that day even before my mom told me I knew that Jared could never have been my father and I'm happy I live with my dad now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey dad I'm off to school don't break any thing please"

"I only did that once and that was only because the stupid toaster wouldn't toast"

" yeah well I am not taking any chances so just order in please!"

" fine but no Indian food ...ever"

"hey that hurts"in my defense he has no food sense.

After that little thing I went to school no big just stupid teachers and stupid kids but when I came home dad was at the gym so I got a snack and turned on the tube ( homework none) after an hour or so these people came over and asked if Col. Sheppard was home and like the good kid I was just like we (dad and I) rehearsed "theirs no Col. Sheppard here sorry."

Then the big one said "we know he's here so just tell us were he is" I wanted to say hell no but I just smiled and said I couldn't tell them, then things got dicey the big guy a.k.a. Chewy shoved his foot in the door and I am proud to say I handled myself well as in I kicked his butt and left a bruise he would never forget. I think the other 2 were in shock that a girl so small could do that so they just left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney POV

Oh god that girl just beat up Ronon, Ronon the unbeatable. How did she do that, how could she do that.

Teyla POV

That girl looked about 18, who is she to John a friend or a lover, how did he forget me that fast , I should have told him the child was his I knew that it would end badly but I didn't tell him and now he has forgotten me.

(A/N) I live on reviews help me stay alive R and R!!!!!


	4. Kanan the Devil and Lizzy the Angel

AN: thank you for my 1 review and the readers out their here you go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronon POV

"How did she do that ? Not even Sheppard could do that." The very pissed off chewy was amazed that a girl who probably weighed 90lb. Could beat him, him Ronon Dex the guy that nobody beat it was insane.

"Ronon you need to calm down you and Rodney are acting like she read your mind she is nothing more than a girl who works to protect herself, and she does I must say very well." The Athosians nuggets of wisdom were at best put in a pained tone because John did not return her feelings the feelings that she was still reeling over herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

" _Kanan I can not go through with this marriage"_

" _But Teyla why, we are perfect for each other and this baby should have a married pair of parents."_

" _that is why I can not do this, the baby should know her real father!"_

" _What do you mean, this child is mine we conceived it."_

" _no we did not, a member of the Expedition team and I conceived this child." _

" _What, no you are lying so not to get married"_

" _I am not Kanan, I am sorry to have hurt you so but this is not your child" _

" _So be it Teyla if this babe is not mine it shall not exist!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Ronon had found out what Kanan had done, Kanan left my people under threat of death and I was left broken wishing I had told John the truth, so now as long and as hard as it was he would know the truth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey kid we are gonna be late"

" dad you worry to much I have us timed out to leave in 5 minutes so hold your horses"

" what would I do with out you kid. Hey have you seen my sh-"

" under the bed and your keys are in my hand."

" what abou-"

" coats at the door and yeah yeah what would you do without me, love you to dad! "

Ding Dong " I'll get it dad" and as soon as I opened that door my world was changed.

Chewy and friends were at the door plus a suit. " excuse me ma'am but can we speak to Col. Sheppard."

" yeah hold on... DAD door for you" the Chewy plus 2 were in shock for some odd and unknown reason.

" Be right down Lizzy"more shocked faces and so much FUUN (on my part).

The suit spoke" excuse me ms. Sheppard but I need you to leave ma'am"

" like hell you idiot, dad a suit and chewbaca plus 2 small people." as dad walked down I think he had a heart attack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy:)

I need review peeps so R/R

be harsh and cruel

luv you all bunch's and Merry Christmas!


	5. He has a right to know

Shep. POV

" Dad a suit and chewy plus 2 at the door!" boy was I in for a surprise.

" coming Lizzy." as I walked down those stairs my life would change forever again.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Teyla a broken angel. She was different, not the woman I used to

know but an empty shell and she looked like the world had just died and she was the only one left.

" So Teyla how your kid and Kanan?" That one question that I had thought might have been breaking

the ice made everyone other than Lizzy and me tense up like the guy had killed someone.

" Um dad we are going to be late and unless your friends want to go to Benjy's birthday picnic I

suggest that they talk to you."

" Lizzy I'll be at the picnic a little late so hold up on the cake okay."

"Dad you and I both know that Benjy will kill his Grampa for being late, they can come and you can

talk there okay?" for once dad was at a loss for words,"Okay I'll take that as a yes, everybody but suit

dude pile in a car lets go come on!"

Rodney POV

Did she just say dad and grandpa!, oh god Sheppard got some girl knock up so this girl must be his

kid and Bendy(A/N not a spelling mistake just a Rodney mistake) must be the grandkid!

Oh god.

Ronon POV

So Sheppard has a kid, no wonder he left Atlantis I thought he could have trusted me with that kind of

information.

Teyla POV

My heart broke when she said dad, John had replaced me with a woman and a child, how could I have

thought he would come back to Atlantis with me and live happily forever.

How could I be so ignorant.

"excuse me Liz was it we need to talk to your father alone"

" fine but we leave in 10 minutes"

" John we need to talk about you coming back to the base, we need your help."

John POV

"I can't come back I have a daughter to take care of."

"surely the girls mother can take them both in."

"her mother is dead, I'm all she has left and I won't leave her... please you guys need to leave."

"John we can't leave the air force is forcing Conan and Xena to help persuade you to come back."

"Rodney it isn't that simple anymore Lizzy won't turn 18 for another year and even if I wanted to go

back I am legally bound to be here until she leaves this house and she has a son whose dad doesn't

even know he exists they need my support you need to leave I wont say yes so bye."

"Bye John"

"Bye guys"

Ronon POV

Sometime later...

"Teyla you should have told him."

"He has a family Ronon I could not have done that to them."

"He has a right to know that he has children that need him"

"He will not know that the twins exist do you understand Ronon?"she looked as if she would die so I

said I would not tell and then Rodney interrupted us saying "I just got the okay to haves Shepherds

family moved to Atlantis!"

"Rodney he will not allow them to be put in the middle of this mess with the wraith and the

replicators."

" He will if they are protected beyond reason"

"And how would we do that?"

" I haven't gotten that far in the plan yet but its better than not having him on Atlantis at all."

Rodney POV

If my plan was to work I would be the Hero of Atlantis because I got Sheppard to come back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update I had finals R and R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	6. A devious plan

First of all sorry for not updating for eternity it won't happen again so without a wait chapter 6!!

* * *

LIZ POV

" Hey Teyla right so whats the history with you an my dad??"

"He was a good friend to me at the base-"

" Just to let you know I have clearance to know about Atlantis."

"but how?"

"Are you sure that you want to know its kinda sad."

"I can bare it please tell your story."

" _It all started when I was 16 I was working a shift at my step-dads diner when these 2 guys start shooting a gun over some disagreement I was hit. Max Evens saved my life by healing the wound. He then told me that he was an Alien and his sister and best friend were also aliens, he and I started dating and everything was fine for about 6 Months then Tess moved to Roswell. It turns out that Tess was also an alien and Max's wife from a past life on their planet, that threw a wrench into my relationship and I told Max he should follow his destiny and be with Tess he said he loved me but I couldn't stand knowing that she was his wife._

_It was almost the end of my life when FM(future Max) came to the past to tell me if I got back together with him the world would end, great motivation to stay away but Max wouldn't buy it and kept trying to win me back so I took drastic measures by pretending to sleep with and ex. Max never looked at me the same and things got worse for me my best friends Maria and Alex called me a whore an the ex couldn't look at me so I was alone everyone I knew hated me._

_One night I was on a walk to clear my head and Max who was drunk came and begged me to forgive him and I did well one thing led to the next and I slept with him when he got sober he didn't remember anything so I left it alone not telling him about that night and not telling anyone I was pregnant. I panicked when I found out and immediately left Roswell not coming back until a year later for my Moms funeral even then I hid Benjy from everyone until my Dad said I was moving in with him._

_The reason I have clearance is because in trade for keeping Max and friend safe I let them run tests on Benjy after they saw the results they gave priority one clearance."_

" Oh Liz"said Teyla with a pained look on her face."I know what its like to keep your kids existence from their father and I think you should take Benjy to Atlantis"

"What are you kidding leave earth I-"

"John would be with you and we really do need him home its not the same without him."

"Teyla are you sue I mean dad likes it here I don't think I could get him to leave but I'll try."

"thank you Liz."

**Roswell switch!**

Max POV

Its been a year since I last saw Liz and I need her here now, without her the group is fractured and I miss her so much."

"Max we need to find her the special unit is probably closing in on us she needs are protection."

" Micheal I know but we can't find her or her dad all the leads are dead ends!"

"Lets have Isabel dreamwalk her."

"Isabel what do you say?"

" I think that Liz needs protection now I'll do it and tell you what happened."

" Okay meeting finished night Micheal."

"Night Max."

--

"My Lord you called?"

"Manza have you seen the son of Zan?"

"Yes my lord but he is well protected it will be difficult to take him without his mother knowing to soon."

"I have faith in you Manza, do whatever it takes but take that child."

" Yes my lord."

_review please and I will try to update every week over the weekend_

_so adieu_


End file.
